The Master of Death and the Time Lord
by Morbid.Human
Summary: The story of a man who wants to be an idea and the idea who wants to be a man. The Doctor/Harry Potter MoDLord There will be slash later on.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Respective characters belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: ****Slash** will occur at some point in this story. I'm not exactly sure when, but there will be **yaoi**.

**AN: **This is my first time writing so if you're going to criticize, please criticize constructively cause if you don't, then there would be two upset people and one of them not knowing what to do to fix said problem at hand. If I'm doing something absolutely horrible, I'd like to be able to improve my writing skills. Thank you. I'm not sure as to where I'm going with this story, but I do have a vague idea.

This'll start off with Harry's story, but don't worry; the doctor will definitely make an appearance in this chapter, though it may take a little while. This'll start off with the tenth doctor. I'm sorry nine, I really do adore you and all of your sass, but this would work better with ten. I'm so sorry. I'll make a one-shot for you and Harry where you two will sass each other out.

* * *

><p>Harry was floating through space, through the stars. Many things have occurred in his life. In his long, <em>long<em> life.

Huh, turns out that the Master of Death wasn't just a pretty title. Who knew? Harry didn't, that's for sure.

Harry learned the hard way. The first sign being that he hadn't aged as all of his friends did. The second being that once a wizard's magical core reaches maturity, it stops growing, but… Harry's didn't. Instead, his core grew in leaps and bounds as if reaching maturity had freed it from its slow developmental prison that all wizards had to go through at a young age. The third sign wasn't all that much of a sign, it was more of he got killed by a car when he was walking down the streets of muggle London.

Harry vaguely remembered the whiteness of the train station that greatly resembled that of King's Cross Station. Though what Harry remembered the most was the feeling of being harshly pulled like an elastic rubber band and being slammed right back into his body.

Harry learned. Third time's the charm.

After that event, Harry holed himself up in Grimmlaud place number twelve's library researching frantically through books and tomes that might resemble his affliction. His friends would check in on him to see if he was alright, but it got to a point where they kept visiting less and less and then they just… stopped. Even Ginny, his beautiful Ginny. Harry felt absolutely horrible about what he was doing to his friends, but if his problem with not dying was real, he did not want to be around to see their hurt faces when they realize what Harry is. What _exactly_ he is, not even Harry knows.

This was the moment Harry disappeared from the Wizarding World's sight. He was still a part of it; he would just wander around under a glamour. The only people that were still aware of his existence were the Goblins and that was because he would go to the bank to talk with Griphook, who managed all of his assets. Luckily for Harry, the Goblins respected his wishes to remain nonexistent to the Wizarding World. How nice of them especially considering how he robbed their bank and that they were still, in fact, upset about that.

Fast-forward a century or two, you'll find Harry in space meditating and focusing on his magical core. Now, how he's able to breathe in space: he's a wizard, and magic, to be performed, does not have to be set in stone by a swish of a wand mixed with butchered Latin. Magic is all about a person's will and if anything, Harry is the most willful person in the universe.

That brings us to now, where Harry is floating in space, and through the stars focusing on everything and nothing. It was actually very calming to Harry to be about in the endless abyss of stars that is space, to be consumed by the abyss and become one with it. Whenever Harry gets stressed by the events down on Earth, he apparates to the nothingness that is space. A funny story it was when Harry first tested the limits of his powers in regards to apparition; he actually splinched himself in several pieces across the universe. He tried again, of course. On the third time he succeeded in successfully apparating himself a great distance with all of his limbs, after that, his only problem was breathing. It took one death via painful suffocation for him to will a little bit of the atmosphere just surrounding him to be like that of Earth's.

Next thing Harry knows is that something had painfully slammed into him in literally the middle of nowhere and he's knocked unconscious from the deathly force.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was a tired man. He was oh so very tired. After the events of Doomsday, he parted ways with Rose. He didn't want to, but he had to even though she was the best.<p>

So the Doctor took TARDIS out for a spin through time and the stars watching mournfully as they flashed by at the speed of light. That was when he felt the TARDIS lurch as if she had hit something. The TARDIS made all sorts of noises alerting him that she had, in fact, hit something- which was unusual because she can navigate around objects in space. It must've been an anomaly that she couldn't detect. Fascinating.

"It's alright." The Doctor muttered to the TARDIS, patting her console. "I'll go see what it is."

The Doctor then proceeded to stick his head out the door of the TARDIS— and noticed something like a human shape hurtling away from the TARDIS at a great speed.

The Doctor was utterly confounded by what he saw, but then his mind started going into overdrive about what he could do to save the body he had hit. He set the TARDIS off in the direction he had seen the anomaly going off in, then busied himself with looking for something to catch the body with. No dice.

It took a good few anticipation filled seconds to catch up with the human— it was something of that nature. He wasn't too sure as to exactly what _it_ is.

"The impact probably killed him." The Doctor cringed at his thought process, but continued to retrieve the human.

The Doctor steered the TARDIS towards the thing and immediately ran towards the door to grab the… so it was a human…

"Huh, apparently it's a boy." The Doctor thought absentmindedly as he got a good view of the space anomaly.

When the Doctor gripped the human, he was almost forced out of the TARDIS, barely managing to pull the boy inside.

The TARDIS made a humming, almost frantic noise, hoping that the boy was alright. The Doctor whipped out his trusty sonic screwdriver and immediately begun scanning the boy and to his surprise, the human was perfectly fine and alive. His injuries were rapidly healing, and the doctor was truly confounded— yet again.

The Doctor picked him up and set him down on a nearby couch and the next thing he knew, he heard the human groaning in slight pain. That's when _brilliant_ green eyes opened and locked on his.

And that is how the Time Lord met the Master of Death, how the Doctor met Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

Harry was relaxing in space minding his own business when the TARDIS Slams into his brooding ass Knocking Him out _cold_.

WEAK. ASS. BITCH!

The Doctor went to go check on whatever the thing could be. Hmmm, I wonder what That Might Be!

(This Extra was actually from my notes when I was outlining the chapter. I'm sorry I called you that Harry. You are a very strong person. I'm sorry)

**AN: ** I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm actually really proud of how it turned out. I'm sorry it jumped around a bit, but I wanted to explain the why and how of things especially so I can make it seem somewhat logical as to why and how things are as they are. I'm now going to work on an outline for the next chapter.

I hope this was enjoyable because I actually really enjoyed writing this.

I had a great friend of mine edit this chapter for me. She's Dreamy_Serenade on Archive of Our Own.

I'll See You…in the next chapter. Buh-BYE!


End file.
